The One
by Omega Nighthawk
Summary: A simple misunderstanding can change a person completely. It can awake a new kekkei genkai. It can change an innocent boy into something different. It can awake "The One". Semi dark Naruto. Rated M for various reasons and Lemons later in the story.
1. the last day

The One

Chapter 1

The last day

It was a nice sunny morning in the village hidden in the leafs. The sound of chirping birds combined with the smell of many different flowers from every direction and the small and gentle breeze made the village looking almost like the perfect place on earth.

Naruto Uzumaki would have maybe enjoy the wonderful sight much more if he wouldn't be so damn late. Today was the last day of his third year at the academy and also the day of the third year's final exam. Because nobody in his class knows what kind of exam it would be this year, Naruto stayed up all night long trying to study some scrolls.

He awoke in the morning he felt a terrible headache and almost thought his head would explode any minute but after he looked as his clock beside his bed he instantly subdue his agony because he noticed that he only had 30 minutes left before Iruka-sensei would start class.

Now normally Naruto didn't care if he was late but today would be his chance to show what he got. He had done some very hard training sessions in the last few months after school because this year he wanted to surpass his personal rival Sasuke Uchiha and finally he wanted his big love Sakura Haruno to notice him.

Naruto quickly got dressed and rushed out of his little apartment and ran towards the academy at full speed. On his way he almost tripped a few times because he hadn't ate breakfast this morning and because of that damn headache.

He arrived at the classroom a few minutes later and saw that his teacher wasn't there yet. He saw Sakura talking with her friend Ino and Sasuke sitting in his usual seat next to the window.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" he shouted across the room with a big happy smile.

"Get out of my sight 'dead last'" Sakura snapped back at him before she continued her conversation with Ino.

Naruto's smile vanished instantly and he slowly walked towards his seat with a sad look in his face. After he reached his destination he set down on his seat and placed his hands on his head because his headache suddenly reappeared.

On the other side of the room Hinata Hyuuga quietly sat on her chair thinking about her secret crush only a few rows in front of her. Her big pale eyes had followed him since he entered the classroom and showed signs of anger after Sakura had insulted him. Ever since the day she met him, Hinata desperately wished that he would see her the way he saw Sakura or at least noticed existence but because of her shyness she never had the guts to approach him and every time she tried to talk to him she would either blush tremendously or even worse, faint instantly.

Before she got lost in her thoughts involving herself and Naruto, Irkua-sensei and Mizuki-sensei entered the classroom.

"Alright class eyes front . . . as you all know, today we will hold the final exam for all the third year students. This year the final exam will be a Taijutsu tournament and in the interests of fairness all matches will be picked completely at random which means your opponent can be anyone and you won't know who it will be."

After hearing his statement almost everyone in the classroom gasped because they feared that they had to fight against one of their friends.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't be happier because random matches meant that he could end up fighting Sasuke and teach him a lesson or two.

Hinata had almost fainted because she pictured herself fighting against Naruto-kun. Granted she had no problem fighting any other girl in her class and could easily beat her because of her Hyuuga fighting style but fighting against Naruto would mean that she had to touch him . . . and he would touch her.

**(AT: ok ok . . . I know that touching and ****punching are two completely different things but hey . . . she is young . . . so deal with it)**

Iruka looked around and saw many different expressions on the faces of his students and again wondered why Mizuki demanded on the taijutsu exam this year. Iruka knew his students and he knew that most of them didn't want to fight against their friends but the Hokage agreed with Mizuki's proposal so he couldn't really do much against it. After he saw the horrified expression of some of his students, he suddenly had an idea to calm them down a little.

"Now for the rules . . . of course the winner from each match will automatically pass the exam . . . but if the loser fought with everything he or she had they will also pass. So don't worry if you lose your match because there is always a chance that you could pass the exam even if you lose."

Iruka finished his explanation and smiled a little because he saw that almost everyone in the class gasped in relief. He simple loved working with children because with only a few words he could calm them, frighten them or simple made them happy.

Iruka spotted a happily grinning Naruto and again wondered if anything would ever make him depressed. Like everyone from the older generation Iruka was aware of the demon spirit inside his blond student but unlike the rest of them he actually liked the boy because Naruto grew up without a family just like him.

'_Maybe I should treat him for lunch after the exam_' Iruka thought as soon as the school bell announced the lunch break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki watched as the last group of the students left the classroom and smile inwardly. His plan had worked perfectly so far but that little stunt Iruka pulled a few minutes ago angered him.

'_Even if that demon brat would somehow manage to win his fight it won't matter in the end_' he thought and left the classroom with an evil smirk.

Naruto was walking through the academy towards the training area. The exam would take place in less than an hour but he couldn't wait and decided that it wouldn't hurt to do some warm-up exercises. During his exercises he thought about who he would end up fighting with.

Suddenly he saw five students from the fourth year walking towards him.

"Hey guy's look . . . the future Hokage" one guy said while pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah you're right and he's trying to do some warm-up's" another one said.

"Hey I have an idea. Maybe we should help him. I mean he is such a nice guy and it would only be fair after he pulled those stupid pranks on us" a third one stated.

"Good idea buddy. Because of him I almost got kicked out of the academy" a fourth said angrily.

"I heard that this years final exam for the third year students will be a taijutsu match so maybe we can teach him a few new moves like . . ." a fifth one said, dashed forward and punched Naruto in his stomach ". . . trying to avoid a hard punch . . . " he raised his foot and kicked Naruto's face " . . . or a kick."

Naruto had been prepared for their assault but the first two attacks were simply to fast for him to evade. After he got punched in the stomach it felt as if he suddenly lost all the air in his lungs and the kick in his face almost knocked him out cold but he somehow managed to stay conscious. Soon after his body hit the floor of the training ground his five attackers began to kick and punch him without mercy. They punched his stomach, kicked his private parts between his legs but what hurt him the most were the kicks aimed at his head because his headache suddenly became much worse than before.

Finally after a few minutes what seemed more like a few hours for Naruto, his attackers had enough and simply walked back inside the academy if nothing had ever happened.

Naruto watched them walking away and while he tried to gain some air back in his lungs and slowly stood up he again asked himself like so many times before '_Why are they doing this to me . . . what did I ever do to deserve this?_'

Meanwhile on the other side of the training field Hinata Hyuuga was hiding behind a big tree and had watched the whole scene. As soon as she saw those bullies attacking her big crush Hinata tried to move her body and help him but she simple couldn't force her legs to move. She tried desperately to scream for help but somehow nothing came out of her mouth after she opened it. Without being able to move, speak or even looking away, Hinata was forced to watch those five assholes beating the shit out of her Naruto-kun.

Hinata had tears in her eyes because after she started following Naruto around the town and she saw how the villagers treated him. They shunt him, throw things at him and on many occasions trashed him in large groups but Naruto never ever fought back.

After those five bullies disappeared and Naruto slowly went into towards the toilette Hinata finally could speak again.

"Why Naruto-kun" she asked herself quietly "Why are they doing this to you? Why do you never fight back?"

Hinata remembered that every time some villagers attacked him and someone asked him at school what had happened he simply said that he overdid it during his training. Because nobody ever really cared about him they believed his story without second thought but Hinata could never understand why he didn't told them the truth.

After Naruto vanished out of sight Hinata made a decision.

'_Tomorrow I'm going to ask him why everybody is treating him so badly . . . and I'm going to tell him that I love him._'

With that in mind Hinata finally moved herself away towards the academy dojo were the final exam would take place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had finally managed to wash away all the blood from his face and arrived at the academy dojo just in time to witness Sasuke walking away from his opponent who was lying on the ground out cold.

'_Damn . . . Sasuke already had his match_' Naruto thought while he searched for a place to sit down. He tried to push the twinges in his head aside so he could watch the next match.

"Alright . . . moving on to the next match" Iruka began while he picked two random cards out of a small box in front of him. He read the cards and announced the next match.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He maybe missed the match of his personal rival but now he would be able to watch the fight between two of the most beautiful girls in his class. After the girls stepped on the fighting mat he tried to cheer his Sakura-chan on but before he could open his mouth he again felt a strong pain in his head and dropped on his knees while pressed his hands on his head. He desperately wanted to scream because the pain wouldn't fade away and he even could taste some blood in his mouth but he didn't want to look weak in front of the whole class.

After a few moments the pain finally disappeared and Naruto slowly looked up until his eyes returned to the mat. What he saw shocked him deeply. Sakura . . . his Sakura was lying on the fighting mat holding her stomach while Ino simply raised her fist and shouted something towards Sasuke.

"Winner: Yamanaka Ino"

'It can't be . . . not only did I miss the fight but . . . Sakura lost. How could she have lost . . . she is so smart and strong and beautiful . . . how could she have lost?'

During the fight between those two girls Mizuki watched Naruto and saw that the demon brat was for some unknown reason in great pain.

'_Now is my chance_' he thought and walked over to Iruka.

"Hey Iruka . . . I think you should take the Haruno girl to the infirmary while I'm going to continue with the exam."

"I think your right Mizuki. Ino punched her pretty hard back there."

With that Iruka went over to the Haruno girl and carried her out of the dojo.

"Ok . . . now for the next match."

Mizuki quickly reached inside his pocked and grabbed the two cards in there.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

As soon as Hinata heard those names and saw that Naruto was still in pain because of the violent beating he took only a few minutes earlier she quickly turned around and search for Kiba. She saw him only a few meters in front of her and walked over to him.

Kiba couldn't believe his luck because against the 'dead last' he simply couldn't lose. As he began to start walking he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around only to see the one girl he had a crush on since the first day at the academy.

"Hey there Hinata . . . are you going to wish me luck?" he asked with a stupid grin.

Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke to him.

"Kiba-kun . . . could you do me a favour please?"

"Sure sweetie. What can I do for you?"

Hinata gulped because of what she was going to do but couldn't think of any other option.

"Could you please . . . finish the fight fast?"

"HUH?!"

"I want you to . . . win as fast as you can. Please."

Kiba couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that Hinata had a major crush on that blond idiot but now she practically begged him to finish him of . . . and fast too. Suddenly Kiba thought that maybe Hinata finally realised that she liked him more than that stupid blond and because of that she asked him to finish him of quickly. Kiba thought about it for a moment and suddenly he got an idea.

"Hmm . . . tell you what. If I'm going to do that . . . you will let me take you out on a date afterwards."

Hinata's eyes instantly widened.

'_What? Is he trying to force me on a date? But I didn't even like him. What should I do?_'

Hinata looked back and saw Naruto dragging himself on the mat and she knew what she had to do.

"Ok . . . but only one date and."

Kiba's grin grew even wider.

"Perfect . . . now if you'll excuse me . . . I have to wipe some dirt from the mat" he said and jogged away.

Naruto somehow had managed to move his body towards the fighting area and because Kiba wasn't there yet he used the time and looked around. He saw Ino sitting next to Sasuke trying to gain his attention.

'_That jerk . . . what does he have and I don't?_' he asked himself. Suddenly he saw a beautiful young girl with pale eyes and short dark hair looking at him. She had her hands clenched together at her chest and a worried expression on her face.

'_Hey that's Hinata . . . but why did she look so worried . . . wait a minute . . . could it be that she's worried about me?_' Naruto thought and didn't even realise that Kiba already reached the fighting mat and assumed his fighting stance.

'_Could it be that Hinata actually_ . . . .'

"Begin."

Naruto instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Kiba's elbow flying towards his face. He tried to move but suddenly his world went dark and the only thing he felt was this damn headache again.

"Winner: Inuzuka Kiba."

Hinata sight in relieve because Kiba didn't hurt Naruto to much but she somehow felt sad because now Naruto wouldn't pass the exam.

Kiba suddenly appeared in front of her with a huge grin.

"So what do you say sweetie . . . quick enough for you?"

Hinata could only nod because she knew if she would answer him she would tell him the truth about her feelings.

"Now let's see . . . I think I'm going to take you out on Saturday around 7pm and I would be happy if you wore something nice."

With that he walked away and Hinata suddenly began to sweat.

'_What did he mean by that? What's wrong with my usual outfit?_'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly awoke and found himself in a strange place. It was dark and cold and the floor was completely soaked. He looked around but saw nothing but walls around him and a big steel cage door.

He tried to sit up and thought about what had happened to him. The last thing he knew was that he was thinking about Hinata and then he felt Kiba's elbow on his forehead but after that . . . nothing.

"What the hell happened and why I'm I in such a strange place?"

"AHHH . . . MY JAILOR HONORS MY WITH HIS PRESENTS. I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY."

Naruto jumped up and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asks and jumped up.

"DON'T YOU KNOW . . . HUMAN?"

Naruto turned around and suddenly froze in place because behind that big steel door he saw two big red eyes starring down at him. He walked a few steps back and saw that those eyes belong to a big . . . fox . . . or something.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked afraid.

"I'M THE REASON WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU. I'M THE KYUUBI AND THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED ME INSIDE YOU."

Naruto suddenly understands why everyone hated him so much without a reason . . . but the reason was right in front of him . . . right inside of him.

He began to scream.

Next time: the misunderstanding


	2. the misunderstanding

**AT: Hey folks, I'm back again with a brand new chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I had a few private problems and couldn't write for a few days but now I'm back. Oh yeah and another thing. I'm almost finished with the next chapter for Revenge of the Rasengan and am planning to finish and publish it sometime during this week so stay tuned.**

The One

Chapter 2

The misunderstanding

Hinata was sitting inside Naruto's hospital room right beside his bed. The doctor told her that he will be fine after a few hours of sleep but she refused to leave his side until he had woken up. Hinata knew that Naruto would be fine but she wanted to be there for him after he woke up because she felt guilty. She thought that if she hadn't asked Kiba to end the match quickly Naruto wouldn't be in the hospital right now but she never thought that Kiba would attack him so hard like he did.

'_Why did Kiba have to used his elbow of all things to punch him in the face . . . and why did Naruto-kun look at me before Mizuki-sensei started the match?_' Hinata thought to herself while she reached out and took Naruto's hand in her own. Naruto's gaze had burned itself into her mind because he never looked at her the way he did then. Actually he never looked at her all.

'_His eyes . . . the way he looked at me . . . what was that? He only looked at_ . . .' Hinata suddenly froze in place.

'_He only looked at Sakura that way . . . could that mean_ . . . '.

Hinata couldn't complete her thought because she felt Naruto squeeze her hand lightly and her eyes instantly widened because suddenly two ocean blue eyes were starring at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had finally stopped screaming after Kyuubi yelled at him. He looked up and saw that the big fox-spirit used his claws to cover his ears because of the noise.

"DAMN IT. DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN."

Somehow it looked very funny and Naruto almost began to laugh but suddenly his thoughts went in a completely different direction.

"Shut up fuzz-ball! Why should I listen to you huh? Because of you everyone in the village hates me. Because of you my life is a living hell!" Naruto shouted while he stood up to face the demon. His

"HEY DON'T BLAME ME SHORTY. BLAME YOUR STUPID FATHER."

Naruto had already a good insult in mind but the mention of his 'father' stroked him. He had no idea what to do right now.

'_My father . . . HE knew my father? How?_'

Naruto suddenly became curious about his father but because the Kyuubi didn't continue he thought that the fox was trying to mock him and his anger began to rise again.

"What are you saying shit-head! I never knew my father so why should I blame . . . "

"STUPID BRAT! YOUR FATHER SEALED ME INSIDE YOU."

"Hah! nice try fuck-face! I may not be to smartest in my class but everybody knows that the fourth Hokage defeated you and . . . "

"YOU REALLY ARE STUPID BRAT. THE FOURTH WAS YOUR FATHER! WHY DO YOU THINK HE SEALED ME INSIDE YOU HUH?"

Naruto suddenly felt like somebody hit him in the back of his head.

"You mean that . . . my father was . . . the fourth Hokage and . . ."

"SEALED MY INSIDE YOU" the Kyuubi finished his sentence. "HE WAS AN HONERABLE HUMAN. HE WOULDN'T ASK ANYONE ELSE IF THEY WOULD SACRIFICE THEIR CHILD TO BE A DEMON CONTAINER. AFTER YOUR MOTHER DIED GIVING BIRTH TO YOU HE MADE A PACKED WITH A DEATHGOD, SACRIFICED HIMSELF AND SEALED ME INSIDE YOU."

After the Kyuubi finished his story everything made sense to Naruto.

'_So I'm the son of the fourth, who sealed the Kyuubi inside me to safe this village and because the fourth died fighting against him and sealed him inside me the villagers hate me. To them I'm the newborn Kyuubi in disguise and the murderer of the fourth Hokage_.'

Naruto fell on his butt and had to fight the urge to cry but suddenly a new feeling awoke inside him. Anger.

'_Those damn villagers . . . they all must have known who I am and what had happened but that didn't stop them from attacking me of shunt me everyday_.'

The Kyuubi saw the expression in Naruto's eyes and smiled inwardly.

"TELL ME BOY . . . WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO . . . NOW THAT YOU KNOW?"

Naruto slowly stood up again and closed his eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me. They attacked me almost everyday. They throw stones and other stuff at me on a daily base. They almost killed me several times."

Naruto quickly stopped himself because he began to remember. He saw those cold stares from the villagers again. He saw every stone they threw at him again. He felt their punches, their kicks . . . .

Naruto never understood why they did those things to him but now every time he remembered them he had another thing in his mind.

'_They know but it didn't stop them_.' He repeated in his mind over and over again until it became too much for him.

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked at the demon fox in front of him and almost began to cry.

"I have had enough! They will learn what it means attacking someone with a demon inside him . . . the hard way!"

The Kyuubi grinned because of Naruto's words.

"FINALLY WE ARE TALKING THE SAME LANGUAGE BOY. I TELL YOU WHAT. WE WILL MEET AGAIN IN A FEW HOURS AND I'M GOING TO TRAIN YOU SO THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF AND THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE TRIES TO ATTACK YOU THEY WILL WISH THAT THEY WOULD NEVER BEEN BORN."

"Very well fox but let me make two things clear. One . . . my name is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze! I am the son of the fourth Hokage . . . if you ever call me 'boy' or 'brat' or 'shorty' again . . . I will make you pay as well! You hear me?"

"VERY WELL . . . THE OTHER ONE"

"From now on I'm not only going to 'defend' myself . . . I'm going on the attack! 'Til next time . . . Kyuubi" Naruto announced before his world went dark again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into a pair of pale eyes right in front of him and felt something warm in his hand. He quickly blinked a few times because he thought something went wrong and he was still inside his mind but as soon as he saw a big blush in the face of the person next to him he knew that he was back in the 'real world'.

"Hey there Hinata . . . good morning."

"G-g-good morn-ig Naru-to-kun." Hinata somehow stammered and tried to look away.

'_O Boy she really is cute. Come to think of it . . . she may not know who I am and what's inside of me but she never mistreated me. Maybe I was right and she really likes me_.'

"Say . . . Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I think that . . . maybe . . . you . . . damn it why is this so hard!"

Hinata almost fainted because he suddenly squeezed her hand and she noticed that she was holding his hand the whole time but somehow she managed to stay conscious.

'_Why is he suddenly angry . . . is he angry at me?_' Hinata suddenly thought and felt some tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata . . . would you like . . . sometime during our vacation . . . go out and have lunch with me or something?"

Hinata's head suddenly snapped up. '_What? Did he just ask me on a date?_'

"What?" she asked partly unsure and partly hopefully.

"I mean . . . if you could spare some time in the future . . . you are the only person who never insulted me in the past and I think you look cute and . . . " Naruto couldn't finish because Hinata collapsed in his lap after the 'cute' part.

He looked down at the girl in his lap. She had her eyes closed and the sunlight shining through the window made her almost look like an angel.

Naruto thought that he never saw something more beautiful in his life so far. 'Why did I never realise her?' he thought and gently removed her from his lap. Then he got up from the bed and placed Hinata on it. Naruto quickly dressed himself and walked op of the room. However before he left, Naruto decided that he should at least help Hinata get comfortable. With that in mind he walked over to her and pulled the zipper of her jacked down and almost fainted himself.

'_Forget about 'cute' . . . she's damn hot!_' Naruto screamed in his mind after he saw her body without her bulky jacked. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her curved body and her nicely developed B-cup size breasts.

'How come that I never noticed that before . . . I mean sure, she has a very cute face and you could lose yourself in her big white eyes but damn! I think she is already prettier than Sakura-chan would ever be.'

He let his eyes drift up and down at Hinata's body, trying to memorise ever inch of her until he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

"NOT BAD NARUTO. IF HAVE TO SAY YOU REALLY NOW HOW TO PICK THEM!"

'_Shut up you damn fox . . . huh? Wait why can you talk to me while I'm conscious?_'

"DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH . . . AFTER WE BEGAN YOUR TRAINING I WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU."

Naruto slowly nodded, took one last glance at the sleeping beauty in front of him and quickly left the hospital through the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked slowly through the village towards his apartment and again he saw those cold glares from the villagers around him. For a long time he had managed to ignore them but now that he knows why they looked at him this way he simply couldn't ignore it anymore.

Suddenly he felt something different inside of him. It felt like something was calling him . . . lure him. His body move almost on it's own towards a little weapons shop on the other side of the road.

He entered to shop and saw a young girl standing behind the counter. She wore a tight pink shirt and a pair of blue ninja pants.

'_Ok . . . don't laugh . . . don't laugh!_' Naruto screamed inside his mind after he saw her hairstyle.

"Welcome customer! Can I help you with anything?" the girl asked.

'_Yes . . . please remove those stupid buns from your hair!_' he thought but didn't dare to say it. After a few moments Naruto calmed down his mind and as soon he was sure that he won't start laughing he began to speak.

"Sorry but I don't really know why I'm here but I had a strange feeling inside me and . . . well . . . my body somehow move on its own until I ended in here."

The girl looked at him in a strange way after his explanation.

"Strange . . . but since you are already here, why don't you take a look around. Maybe you will find something you want to . . ." she didn't finish her sentence because suddenly the expression on his face changed dramatically.

Naruto suddenly felt this strange feeling again and without saying another word he move towards a small shelf in the back of the shop.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the girl asks in concern but Naruto didn't even hear her. His hand reached out and grabbed something behind the shelf and without thinking he pulled it out.

"Tenten I'm back" a man shouted after he entered the shop and froze instantly because of the sight. A young blond boy, probably a year or two younger then his daughter stood in the middle of his shop. In his right hand the boy was holding a black 9 inch long metal staff with a strange gold carving on it.

Naruto looked at the newcomer and then back to the girl behind the counter and showed her the staff he was holding.

"How much do you want for this?" he asks. He had no idea what it was he was holding but something inside his mind told him that he had to buy it.

Tenten stared at the short metal object in Naruto's hand and scratched her head.

"I can't really tell you . . . I don't even know what that is actually." Tenten answered a little ashamed.

"Take it. It's on the house boy." Tenten's father said quickly trying not to sound too afraid.

Tenten looked at her father in disbelieved because he never ever gave any weapon in his shop away for free. _'What the hell . . . he even made the Hokage pay him for his weapons?_'

"Thank you sir." Naruto said and left the shop quickly. Since he never got anything for free he didn't want to wait for the shop owner to change his mind. As soon as he left the shop he dashed away as fast as he could towards his apartment.

"Father . . . what's wrong? Why did you . . . " she couldn't finish her question because her father cut her of.

"Tenten listen to me . . . whatever you do . . . never and I mean NEVER displease that boy. You hear me!"

Tenten looked puzzled at her father.

"What do you mean . . . what's wrong with him . . . and what's the deal with that strange staff?"

He looked back at his daughter and tried to figure out how he could explain to her what had just happened just now. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before he answered her.

"That wasn't a staff daughter . . . it was a hilt."

Now Tenten looked even more puzzled than before.

"A hilt you say? What's so strange about a simple hilt?"

He didn't answer her because he felt cold sweat running down on his back.

'_What would have happened if I had come just a little bit later?_' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me but . . . I need to talk with the Hokage. Don't tell anyone about what had happened today until I tell you otherwise. I hope that I'm wrong but . . . if I'm not . . . o god why now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered his apartment, threw himself on his couch and placed the metal staff on the table in front of him. He had no idea why he found that thing in the first place but somehow it had called out on him and he knew that he had to buy it.

'_What is this strange feeling? It feels like that strange staff is a . . . hey Kyuubi . . . are you listening?_'

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO? OH I SEE . . . SO YOU FOUND IT AFTERALL."

'_What do you mean? What is this thing anyway?_'

"IT IS A HILT MY BOY. TELL ME . . . DID ANYONE SAW YOU FINDING IT?'

'_Yeah . . . this girl at the weapons shop . . . Tenten was her name I think . . . and her father as well._'

"DAMN. NARUTO I THINK YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE I THINK THAT YOUR HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE YOU SOON."

'_Huh . . . but why?_'

"TRUST ME ON THIS OK. DON'T TELL HIM THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME OR THAT I CAN TALK TO YOU AND WHATEVER HAPPENS DON'T HAND THE STAFF OVER TO HIM OR ANYONE ELSE. AFTER WE FINISHED YOUR TRAINING I WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU."

'_Alright fine but you better tell me everything afterwards_.'

"DEAL. NOW TELL ME . . . ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR TRAINING?"

Naruto almost agreed but suddenly a picture of Hinata flashed through his mind and he remembered that he still had to ask her if she liked him.

'_Not right now fox. First I have to ask someone a very important question_.'

"DO YOU MEAN THAT SUPER HOT GIRL YOU WERE TALKING TO AT THE HOSPITAL? I HAVE TO SAY YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO PICK THEM BOY. ARE YOU GOING TO BANG HER SOON?"

'_What?! Are you stupid pervert fox? First of all we are still too young for that and second I have no idea if she actually has feelings for me or not_.'

"CALM DOWN BOY . . . I WAS JUST TEASING YOU."

Naruto slowly stood up, inwardly cursing the fox in his mind and tried to leave his apartment towards the Hyuuga compound but suddenly the third Hokage and a group of ANBU were blocking his way.

Naruto quickly gulped and gave the group his trademark grin.

"Hey old man . . . what do you want?"

"Naruto" Sarutobi Hizuren, the third Hokage, began "there is something I have to tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, three hours later Naruto was able to leave his apartment after the third Hokage had finished his lecture about great power and being responsible with it. Naruto had no idea about what the old man was talking about and simple nodded the whole time.

'Why does everyone seem to be afraid because of that staff I found?' Naruto wondered but pushed the thought aside for the moment because he had other things to take care of.

After he left his apartment Naruto walked directly to the Hyuuga compound but the guards told him that Hinata-sama wasn't home yet from her training with her sensei. Slightly disappointed Naruto walked aimlessly through the village until he spotted Shikamaru, Chochi and Kiba sitting inside a small restaurant, talking to each other while they ate lunch. Because he had nothing better to do, Naruto decided that it wouldn't hurt him to get to know them a little better because he didn't have any friends at his age.

"So Kiba" Chochi said between two bites "is it true that you and Hinata are going out tomorrow?"

Kiba grinned widely before he answered.

"Yeah man! I couldn't believe it myself at first but she agreed to go out with me this Saturday."

"How were you able to convince her? After all she has this major crush on Naruto for years now." Shikamaru asked.

"Now that was the best part" Kiba began "She begged me to finish my fight with Naruto as fast as I could and in return she agreed to go out with me."

"Boy you are a lucky guy." Chochi said.

"Yeah tell me about it. First I was able to fight against the 'dead last', then the girl of my dreams begged me to finish him off as fast as possible and to top it all she agreed to date me. I mean if I'm not the luckiest guy in the world right now then who is it?"

Suddenly they heard a rather loud crash. Shikamaru and Chochi both looked up and saw Naruto running out of the restaurant.

"Hey Kiba, I thought that you could are able to find people by their smell?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your point is?"

"Why couldn't you tell that Naruto was here?"

Kiba only smirked before he replied "Who said that I didn't know?"

"You are cruel you know that."

"Hey if that stupid loser never noticed Hinata's affection then why should I feel sorry for him huh? I mean he was the only one who didn't notice that she liked him . . . and above all he don't deserve a girl like Hinata." Kiba said and continued his meal while he smiled inwardly and again going over his plan to win Hinata's heart and crushing Naruto's in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running. He had no idea why but he couldn't stop his feet and for some reason he don't want to stop. Tears are running down his cheeks and he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

'_Why? Why? I never felt so much pain . . . why does it hurt so much? Why can't I make it stop? _'

He had only one thing on his mind while he ran towards the training fields. He had to find her. He had to talk to her. He had to know the truth.

'_Where are you Hinata?_' That was the only thing in his mind while he tried to subdue the pain in his chest.

Next Time: The last straw


	3. the last straw

The One

Chapter 3

The last straw

Sarutobi Hizuren was standing in front of the village council and enjoyed their surprised expressions. As soon as he left Naruto's apartment he called for an emergency meeting with not only the whole ninja council but every member of the civilian council as well. It had been almost 13 years since a Hokage assembled an emergency meeting with the whole village council right after the fourth Hokage defeated the nine-tailed fox.

'_Ohh the irony. Last time they decided to deny Naruto his heritage and put him in the orphanage and now, years later they will regret their decision big time_.' Sarutobi thought to himself before he began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming at such a short notice. First of all before anyone asks let me ensure you that the village is not in danger '_at least not yet_', however there is an important reason why I called for this meeting."

After a few moments he continued.

"A few hours ago during the final exam for the third year students at the academy Naruto Uzumaki lost his graduation match against Kiba Inuzuka. Because their 'fight' ended so quickly, Naruto's teacher couldn't examine his skills and therefore they couldn't let him pass his exam."

Sarutobi paused again and took a look around. The better part of the council looked happy because of Naruto's failure but a few had an almost sad expression on their faces.

'_And now . . . let the bomb drop!_'

"However . . . after Naruto had left the ward he somehow ended up inside the Hashigura weapon's shop bought a small object."

"Excuse me for interrupting Hokage-sama but why should we care about the demon or the things he own?" Danzo asked.

"Because . . . after Naruto left the shop Hashigura Santo paid me a visit and described to me what happened inside his shop. He told me that he had no idea that he exhibit that object and Naruto found it hidden behind a big shelf. As for your question Danzo-sama . . . the whole reason why I called for this meeting . . . the item Naruto found was the legendary dragon tail."

After Sarutobi's explanation the room temperature dropped noticeable. It took only a few minutes before some members of the council jumped from their seats. (Mainly those who hated Naruto)

"What?!"

"We have to kill the demon right now!"

"We can't let him have it! I say we take it away from him!"

'_That weapon will be mine_' Danzo thought.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi shouted angrily "Whatever you reasons are . . . Naruto found it, bought it and now it belongs to him and him alone."

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama! He lost to my son during the final exam after just one punch and that means my son is way stronger than him. So I demand that Uzumaki should hand over that weapon to my son!" Tsume Inuzuka shouted.

"Let me guess. Your son told you how he gloriously defeated Naruto during his exam right? Let me tell something . . . Naruto never had a chance to fight back." Sarutobi asks slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean by that Hokage-sama? Are you saying that my son cheated?"

"No your son fought fair and square . . . but a few students attacked Naruto a few minutes before he took his exam and almost killed him. So yes your son gloriously defeated an heavily injured opponent who could barely stand strait."

"So what now? Are you suggesting that he should keep the weapon although he didn't pass his exam?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked. He actually didn't hate the boy but he also knew that everyone who ever took hold of the legendary sword got insane because of its powers and Naruto already has a great and demonic power within him.

"No Hiashi . . . I made a deal with Naruto. I gave him a chance to retake his exam at the beginning of the next school year. If he didn't pass this time he promised me that he would hand it over to me."

Danzo's visible eye suddenly went wide after he heard this. '_Perfect! There is no way that demon child will pass and I'm going to make sure of that_.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the other side of the village Naruto arrived at the training grounds and tried to wipe away his tears again. Nobody ever saw him cry and he definitely didn't want Hinata see him doing it. Since he left the restaurant and heard Kiba and the others talking about Hinata and her secret crush on him, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful white eyed girl who he had never really paid attention to. While he searched for her at the training grounds he remembered every time she tried to talk to him and every time she tried she couldn't form a complete sentence in the end. Afterwards she would always apologise for something she did and quickly disappeared out of sight.

'_How could I be so stupid and never noticed that_' he berate himself '_it was so obvious. Her stuttering, her blushing . . . and every time I got close to her she fainted right on the spot_.'

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly came to a stop because of what he saw. The person he was looking for since he left the restaurant was sitting only a few feet away from him with her back against a tree and her head on her knees. She was crying.

"Hey . . . Hinata-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up from a nice dream involving her Naruto-kun and herself inside a hospital room and he tried to ask her out on a date while telling her that she was cute. As soon as Hinata opened her eyes she moaned lightly while she stretched her arms and legs and remembered her sweet dream. Her big smile suddenly vanished as soon as she noticed that she wasn't inside her own room in the compound like usual but inside a little hospital room. As she slowly looked around in the room she suddenly remembered her dream and came to a dreadful conclusion.

'_What if it wasn't a dream after all? What if Naruto-kun really asked me out? No . . . he would never do that . . . but why am I in the hospital . . . and were is my jacked?_'

Suddenly she saw a strange piece of paper on the table next to her bed and without hesitation she picked it up and read to note on it.

"_Good morning Hinata-chan. First I would like to thank you for watching over me while I was unconscious because nobody has ever done that for me in the past._

_I hope you don't hate me for asking you on a date before because you fainted right after I asked you. What was I thinking? You are the heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan and I'm the village pariah. I'm really sorry if I offended you and I promise you that will never ever ask you again. I only hope that we could still be friends but if really hate me that much I will never come near you again._

_Naruto__"_

Hinata slowly got out of her bed and put the note in her pocked. Then she took her jacked and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could because she didn't want anyone see her tears.

'_Why am I so weak? Only because of my stupid shyness I lost my chance_.'

Finally Hinata arrived at her favourite training ground and collapsed on a nearby tree and finally she could release her tears without holding back anymore. Every time her father abused her she somehow managed to hold her tears back because she was afraid that if her father saw her crying he would hit her for being weak but this time was different. This time she didn't care. She lost the only person she loved with everything she had because of her own mistake. Crying and whimpering she hugged her legs and buried her head in her knees.

'_Please . . . please god . . . just let me die_.'

"Hey . . . Hinata-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting inside the Hokage office. As soon as the council meeting had ended the Third Hokage approached him and wished for a private meeting regarding Naruto Uzumaki. Hiashi was no fool. He could already imagine why the Hokage wanted to speak with him because he knew that his first born daughter has a major crush on the boy. Hiashi at first couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not but slowly over the years he himself got fond of the boy. Granted he was the living prison of the most dangerous monster known but he was also a caring little boy with a big heart and Hiashi personally admired him because of how the Naruto mastered his life. Not to mention his funny branks he pulled over the years. Hiashi almost laughed his ass off after he heard about the 'stink bomb' accident inside the Inuzuka compound a few years ago.

"Thank you for visiting me so soon after the council meeting Hiashi. I know that you are a busy man."

"No problem Hokage-sama. May I ask you why do you want to speak with me?"

The old Hokage slowly inhaled some smoke from his pipe and exhaled it before he began to speak with the Hyuuga clan head.

"I'm sure that you are aware of your daughters 'secret' crush towards a certain blond boy am I correct?"

Hiashi only nodded slightly.

"What I'm going to tell you must not leave these walls under any circumstances. I'm sure that you know as well as I do that Naruto Uzumaki is now walking the path of 'the one'. He already possesses the 'dragon tail' and I'm sure that it won't take long for him to find the 'fang'."

"Hokage-sama . . . I'm well aware of the history regarding 'the one'. What does my daughter's affection have to do with this?"

"Tell me Hiashi . . . what does every wielder of the sword has in common?"

Hiashi at that point tried to remember his personal history lectures about 'the one' during his childhood.

'_Hmm let's see . . . every time someone obtained the sword they quickly became the most powerful force around. Many warlords tried to gain their support for upcoming battles, civilian riots and even war. However as powerful as they were after a few years they suddenly vanished without a trace and_ . . . .'

Hiashi's eyes widened because now he know why the Hokage wanted to talk to him.

"You are correct Hiashi. They never had an offspring. Every female could have delivered a baby and every male could have easily raped any women they want but no one ever did . . . but every last one of them had all reached a certain age before they obtained the weapon but our Naruto is only 13 years old."

"Are you saying that I should sell my daughter to bear Naruto's children because we could use his offspring to . . . ?"

"No Hiashi what I'm trying to say is that we could solve a few upcoming problems with one simple decision. First we could make sure that Naruto's new powers aren't driving him insane. Second we could finally give him what he desires most . . . a loving family and a person who deeply cares for him. Third Hinata could get her dream-boy without the council or the Hyuuga elders able to interfere and fourth . . . his children would combine the blood of the Hyuuga and their bloodline, the blood of the most powerful demon and the blood of the late Yondaime Hokage himself."

During the whole time Hiashi tried to figure out a good argument against the Hokage's idea but the last part made Hiashi's thoughts stop dead in their tracks.

'_Yondaime?_' He thought to himself not believing what he heard a moment ago.

"Are you telling me that he . . . ?"

"Yes Hiashi. He is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Minato's only son and the rightful heir of the Yondaime's legacy."

After a long moment of silence Hiashi spoke again with a low voice.

"You can't do that to the boy."

"Please Hiashi don't misjudge me. I care deeply for the boy and I would like to finally see him happy after all those years. Before the council meeting started I had a long talk with him. To ease your concerns . . . he asked me about a certain girl in his class who he thought might like him and from the look on his face I think he finally realised your daughter's affection towards him. I asked him if he liked that girl and he told me that even if that was the case he wouldn't have a chance because she was from a big and noble clan while he is . . . well you know."

After that Hiashi finally gave in. How could he after everything he heard about the boy's treatment.

"What are you planning now Hokage-sama. As long as you don't exploit my daughter or Naruto I wish to assist you with your plans."

Sarutobi took a quick glance towards his crystal ball and smirked at the scene he saw.

"I don't think we have to play matchmakers at all my friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto for the first time in his life had no idea on what to do. He had managed to live inside a village who hates him more than anything else. He managed to train himself to a certain point so he could survive at the academy and he had teached himself how to read and write without anybody help but now he was confronted with probably his worst problem ever. A very beautiful girl, sitting only a few meters away from him, was crying her eyes out for some unknown reason. At first he thought about leaving her alone but then he thought that maybe he should somehow comfort her. The only problem was how.

'_Damn it! Why isn't she angry? I know exactly how to deal with angry people . . . but not with sad ones. What should I do . . . maybe I should tell her joke or something. It always helps me_.'

Without rethinking his plan he began to walk towards the little Hyuuga girl with a big grin on his face.

"Hey . . . Hinata-chan."

As soon as she heard his voice she looked up to him and what Naruto saw at that moment made him stop instantly. Her eyes where filled with tears while her whole body was shaking uncontrollably . . . and she looked somehow . . . surprised.

"Sorry . . . I didn't mean to disturb you." '_Oh yeah . . . what nice way to start you moron_.'

Naruto saw that Hinata's expression suddenly changed instantly from sad and devastated to shocked and embarrassed.

'_Ok . . . I don't know how but somehow I managed to not get her angry at me . . . so far so good but what should I do next_?'

"Na- Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata somehow stammered between her sobs.

"Well . . . you see . . . I kind a . . . ."

"**NARUTO LET ME HELP YOU. JUST TELL HER EXACLY WHAT I'M GONNA TELL YOU**."

Naruto paused for a moment while he listened to everything the Kyuubi told him.

"Listen Hinata-chan. I don't know why you were crying but somehow I feel that I'm responsible for it. I . . . ."

'_I can't say that now you stupid fox_!'

"**JUST DO IT MORON. TRUST ME ON THIS**."

Hinata quietly listen at Naruto's words and again it made her sad because he obviously thought it was his fault why she had cried but what he said next made her heart almost explode.

"You see . . . after you fainted and I put you on the hospital bed I thought that you hated me for some reason so I wrote you that note to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I said to you. But a few minutes ago I overheard a conversation between Kiba, Shikamaru and Chochi and well . . . I heard something about you."

"W-what d-did you h-heard Naruto-kun?"

"That you had a crush on me for a very long time but because of your shyness you never really approached me."

Hinata almost fainted on the spot but for some odd reason she didn't . . . she simply couldn't.

"What I'm trying to say is that . . . you are a really good friend to me and . . . ."

'_Oh no! I know what will happen next!_' Hinata shouted inwardly.

". . . I think that slowly over the years and without my knowledge I also fell in love with you."

Hinata's eyes instantly widened and she could have sworn that her heart stopped for a few moments. Ever since she first saw her Naruto-kun she secretly wished to hear those words from him but she never thought it would happen . . . at least not while she was **not** dreaming of course.

"I-I-I . . . ."

"Please Hinata don't say anything yet because there is something else I want to ask you first. During that conversation I heard that you . . . promised Kiba a date if he would finish his fight with me as quickly as possible. If you made such a bet with him I want to know why."

Hinata tried to explain why she made such a bet but every time she opened her mouth . . . nothing came out. Finally after what seamed like an eternity she could form a few words.

"I was worried about you . . . I saw how those upperclassman attacked you a few minutes before you entered the training hall and I saw that you were holding your head in pain so I asked Kiba if he could finish the fight fast so he wouldn't hurt you even more. I was afraid that if . . . ."

Hinata couldn't finish her explanation because Naruto suddenly cut her off with a big huge. The whole time during Hinata's story she tried to stop her tears from leaking out of her eyes because she again felt so guilty about what she had done but as soon as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his Hinata couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Please don't feel bad about it anymore. At first I thought you did it because you really hated or something." Naruto whispered while he gently stoked her hair.

"I thought nobody would ever care for me as much as you did at that time and I'm not mad at you now that I know why you did it."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said while she slowly broke his hug.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"I love you." She said and placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek before she hugged him again. Finally after all those years Hinata could feel a huge burden had been lifted of her heart and she simply enjoyed Naruto's embrace. Normally she would have fainted as soon as Naruto hugged her the first time but now it was different because not only was she finally able to confess her feelings to him but he also told her that he loved her.

For the next 30 minutes neither of them moved a single muscle while they simply enjoyed the feeling of being together in each other's arms.

"Hinata-chan . . . I don't know how to ask this but . . . after you finished your date with Kiba . . . would you like to go out with me?"

Hinata giggled slightly at his question. They both confessed their love for each other and now he was afraid to ask her out on a date. It was simply too much for her to bear.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" That's great! How about Monday . . . I pick you up at 6pm?"

"Sounds good to me but . . . why don't we make it a whole day? Pick me up at 7am so we can train together and after that we part ways and get ready for the main event in the evening?"

That statement really shocked him.

"Hey since when did you become so . . . what's the word . . . imperious?"

"Since I was finally able to confess my feelings for you I guess." She said while giggling happily "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Are you kidding me . . . I love it. Come on its getting a little dark. I walk you home if that's ok with you Lady-Hinata."

That comment made Hinata burst out in laughter while Naruto took her hand in his and guided her away from the training field towards the Hyuuga compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

Naruto began his physical training program under the Kyuubi's conduct while Kiba and Hinata were on their fake date. To say that Hiashi was enraged that his daughter had a date with the Inuzuka boy would be an understatement. Although Hinata told her father about the whole incident Hiashi was still pissed at the boy for forcing his daughter to date him.

**Flashback**

"How dare he insist to date you just because . . . ."

"Father please . . . I made a bargain and now I have to life with it. After we went out and had dinner I let him take me home. At the compound gate I going to bid my farewell and that's it."

"But daughter. From what you told me you and Naruto Uzumaki are a couple now and if you . . . ."

"It was my fault and now father I have to life with the consequences."

Hiashi suddenly began to smile. He hadn't done that since the death of his wife all those years ago. He was so proud of his daughter that he simply couldn't help but to smile.

"Very well Hinata, you may go. I'm very proud of you. You made a decision and now you are going to face the consequences. Only a true clan heir would do something like that."

Hinata bowed deeply at her father's statement while her heart was jumping for joy. Finally after so many years her father had not only complimented her but he also showed her a smile AND he had approved her new relationship with Naruto. It simply couldn't get any better than this.

**Flashback end**

In the mean time Naruto had finished his first training session and couldn't remember the last time he felt so much pain.

'_You are a slave driver you know that!_'

"**QUIT YOUR WHINING. WE HAVE TO BUILD SOME MUSCLES ON YOUR BODY BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO NEED THEM. I GOING TO TEACH YOU A LONG FORGOTTEN FIGHTING-STYLE AND IF YOUR BODY ISN'T STRONG ENGOUGH YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEARN IT**."

'_Alright already . . . sheesh. I can understand that but why do I have to do those damn push ups with my wrists?_'

The Kyuubi only chuckled because of his question.

"**DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT TOO MUCH. FOR THAT STYLE YOU NEED STRONG WRISTS ABOVE EVERYTING ELSE**."

'_Fine. Just tell me something about that ancient Taijutsu-style. Is it really that kick-ass?_'

"**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU BUT IT ISN'T A TAIJUTSU-STYLE**."

'_Huh?_'

Before the Kyuubi could answer him anything Naruto froze instantly in place.

'_No_.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba wasn't pleased. During his date with Hinata he made so many attempts to gain her attention but she simply ignored him the whole time.

At first he couldn't believe his luck after he saw her in her long black showy dress which tightly hugged her body and showed very much of her sexy figure but as soon as he tried to hold her hand she simply denied his gesture and let him lead the way towards a fancy restaurant. During their meal he made her many compliments (mostly about her body) but she again simply smiled weakly and thanked him from time to time.

After they finished their meal Kiba suggested that they could take a walk through the park but Hinata told him that she had to go home soon.

So right now a very pissed Kiba followed the Hyuuga heiress on her way towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey Hinata . . . I don't know what I did wrong but . . . ."

"Kiba-kun. Don't try to apologise because you didn't do anything wrong tonight and no I'm not made at you but . . . I told you that I would go out with you but nothing more and if you thought that I maybe would fall for you just because you force me into a date than you are dead wrong. Besides I already have a boyfriend and I love him with all my heart."

"Who? Don't tell me it's that Naruto!" Kiba ask in disbelieve while they finally reached the doors of the Hyuuga compound.

"Kiba-kun! I would advise you not to insult my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry it's just that I really hopped that you would finally see me as more as just a friend because I have some strong feelings for you ever since I first met you."

"Sorry Kiba-kun but my heart belongs to Naruto-kun and even if that weren't the case I would never be with you because you didn't really ask me out tonight . . . no you forced me to. And as for your so called 'feelings' for me . . . I can tell just by observing your behaviour tonight that you simply want my body instead of ME."

Kiba let his head fall because he knows that he made a mistake.

'_Damn it . . . damn you Naruto. Why are you even been born?_'

Suddenly Kiba's ninja instincts kicked in.

'_Wait a minute_ . . . _I know that smell!_' Kiba thought and suddenly he got an idea.

'_Let's see how you like this you asshole!_'

Kiba quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata's body and made it impossible for her to do anything.

"I really enjoyed our date sweetheart and of course I'm going out with you again but next time I would like to meet your father so we can discuss our wedding arrangement."

Before Hinata could say anything Kiba pressed his lips on hers and engulfed her into a deep kiss.

From the other side of the street Naruto had to witness everything. His girlfriend was sharing her first kiss with Kiba after his marriage proposal.

Something inside Naruto had snapped at that moment. If someone had seen him right now they would have thought that the Kyuubi was trying to get out his seal and even the almighty demon fox became slightly afraid at the boy at that moment. Every fragment of happiness, joy and love inside Naruto instantly vanished while his rage began to grow dramatically.

'_What was I thinking . . . I had sworn to myself to never show my true feelings again after the first time those damn villagers attacked me and as soon as I do I get betrayed. I can't take it anymore . . . I have had enough_.'

Naruto slowly entered the street and walked pass the new 'loving couple' without even looking at them.

"Hey asshole . . . can't you say hello or anything?" Kiba asked while Hinata was in shock because of what had happened a few moments ago. She wanted to slap Kiba; she wanted to explain to Naruto that she didn't do anything but she simply couldn't open her mouth or move her body.

As soon as Naruto walked pass them Kiba grabbed his arm thus stopping him from walking further.

"Hey I'm talking to you loser. If you don't show some respect I'm gonna . . . ."

"If you don't let go of me this instant . . . I'm going rip your arm off." Naruto said with a voice so deep that Kiba instantly removed his hand from Naruto's arm. After that Naruto turned his head towards the two clan heirs and spoke again while he released a tremendous amount of killing intend which made their body's shiver uncontrollable.

"I hope that you finally found your bitch Kiba and I'm sure that she will please you very much. As for the Hyuuga-whore . . . don't ever and I mean never come near me again or I'm gonna kill you . . . and the same goes for you Inuzuka-fuckface."

With that said Naruto walked away towards his home while Hinata finally broke down and began to cry and Kiba suddenly felt some wetness inside his pants.

After Naruto arrived inside his apartment he grabbed an empty backpack and a few clothes. He quickly wrote a note for the Hokage, placed it on his little kitchen table and left the village without anyone notice him.

Meanwhile Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and walked away from the compound wall he was standing behind. Because he didn't trusted the Inuzuka boy he waited in the garden outside the clan building with his bloodline limit active so he could watch over his daughter. As soon as he saw what the Inuzuka boy did and witnessed Naruto's reaction he walked out of the compound to 'greet' his daughter and her determiner.

"Welcome home Hinata. Please come inside so I can have a few words with your friend over there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally stopped running after he found a nice clearing many miles away from the village. He dropped his gear and immediately contacted his personal 'roommate'.

'_Kyuubi!_'

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**"

'_I'm ready now . . . let us begin with our training. I only got a few weeks left and we are wasting time_.'

"**VERY WELL BUT WHAT ABOUT . . . ?**"

'_Don't say her name . . . because I have already forgotten her's_.'

Next time: The awakening


	4. the awakening

The One

Chapter 4

**AN: ****Hello again. I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for me to write a new chapter but I had a serious writers block during the last few month's. It also hasn't really helped that every time I thought to myself 'now I'm going to write a few paragraphs' somebody decides to update his or her story or published a completely new one and I fell back into reading instead of writing.**

**Seriously dude's, can't you give me a break for once. (Please don't ;))**

**Now lastly I have some information's about my stories. Firstly I have decided to split "The One" into three different books. Book one will end sometime after the chunin exams; Book two starts at the Shippuuden timeline and in book three will perform somewhere between Naruto's 18 and 25 birthday.**

**I have also placed a poll in my profile on what I should do next.**

**Update my story 'Revenge of the Rasengan'**

**Update my story 'The One'**

**Write a new story with a time travel plot in it. (Hurt and romance guaranty with many lemons and bashings)**

**Please vote if you find the time and also let me know if you have any suggestions for my stories or something you want to read.**

**With that all said I hope you are going to enjoy my newest chapter and let me tell you that form this point on it will get better and better from now on.**

The awakening

Sitting in his office Sarutobi Hizuren observed the small group in front of him currently visiting him. It had been almost two months since Naruto had left the village after he had to witness one of the cruelest things ever happened to him in his short life. After he had finally found someone he thought he could love with all his heart that person betrayed him, at least in his eyes, only a few hours later.

While he observed his visitors closely, the third Hokage of Konoha thought back at the day he learned about Naruto's departure and sigh at the memory.

**Flashback**

_After he had finally finished his paperwork for today, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his teacup and tried to relax. Suddenly his office door slammed open revealing Hyuuga Hiashi and a very concerned Iruka on the other side._

"_Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki has left the village!"_

_In a heartbeat the old Hokage had been on his feet and appeared in front of his two shinobi in less than a second._

"_What? What do you mean 'left the village'? When? How? Why?"_

_At this point Hiashi spoke because Iruka found himself unable to because of the Hokage grabbing his collar while shaking the chunin heavily._

"_Please Sarutobi-sama, release Iruka and try to calm down. Naruto Uzumaki left the village because of what had happened between my daughter and the heir of the Inuzuka clan a few hours ago in front of my compound."_

_Slowly calming himself down Sarutobi released Iruka from his grip and went back to his seat._

"_Tell me everything from the beginning."_

**Flashback end**

To say that the old Hokage was pissed had been an understatement especially because during Hiashi's report a very angry Tsume Inuzuka entered his office demanding a serious punishment for Naruto because he threatened her son and his future mate a few hours ago without provocation.

However after Sarutobi, Iruka and Hiashi explained to her exactly what happened to her (After they released a massive amount of Killing Intent at her of course) Tsume quickly left the office and promised that she would punish her son personally because he broke one of the main rules of the Inuzuka clan.

Never try stealing someone else's mate.

A voice suddenly brought Sarutobi back to the present.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't show up tomorrow?" A very concerned Iruka asked.

"If by any chance Naruto doesn't return tomorrow he have to send out a Hunter squad and return him by force," he paused a few moments before he continued "but don't worry Iruka because . . . if I have learned anything from Naruto is that he never ever break one of his promises." Sarutobi finished with a small smile.

Hiashi himself smiled at that statement because he remembered that Naruto's father also had that reputation. In fact Hiashi remembered that at one point in time Minato had promised him that if Hiashi would ever find a women and married her because he loved her and not because his clan wished it, Minato would to everything in his power to create a new seal for the Hyuuga clan so that the cage-bird-seal could be banished for good.

"I'm also sure that he will return . . . I only hope that he somehow found a way to forgive my daughter by then."

"By the way Hiashi, how is Hinata holding up? Last I heard she wasn't doing so well." asked a very concerned Yuuhi Kurenai.

Hiashi eyed the read eye jonin next to him before he answered her. A few years ago he had decided to leave his oldest daughter in her care so she would somehow gain a little more confidence without the elders of his clan destroying what little spirit she got left. During the time Hinata had spent with her, Hiashi often talked with the female jonin and from time to time, handed her a few clan scrolls with training exercises for his daughter. It took a while for Hinata to get used it but slowly she began to improve in her training under Kurenai and she also began to see her as a more than a teacher or even a big sister. Slowly over the years Hinata formed a bond with her female teacher that many would describe as a connecting like a daughter has with her mother and Hiashi couldn't be happier about that. He had seen Hinata's change after his wife had died giving birth to Hanabi and it had saddened him to see his daughter during that time but with Kurenai she was somehow able to regain what she had lost at the death of his wife all those years ago.

However after that incident with Kiba two months ago Hinata had broken down completely and refused to even talk with him or even Kurenai and she rarely left her room during that time.

Hiashi could often hear his daughter crying herself to sleep and he slowly went out of ideas to break her out of her depression. However all of his plans became useless almost two weeks ago after he returned home from another council meeting and saw what he never wanted to see in his life.

**F****lashback**

_As soon as he entered the Hyuuga compound __Hiashi sensed that something had been wrong but he couldn't point his finger on it. He saw the looks of the servants inside the compound and he knew that something terrible had happened while he had been away and after he walk inside the house he instantly knew what. Right in front of him kneeled his nephew with Hinata in his arms and the clan elders behind him but what cough his eye the most were the bandages on Hinata's forehead._

'_They branded her with the cage-bird-seal!'_

"_Hiashi-sama,__" one of the elders addressed him "because of your daughters unfitness for the position of the heiress we have decided that she has to be sealed and removed from that position. However because she is your firstborn we also decided that she will not become a member of the side-branch but she lost her chance of ever becoming the heiress of our clan for ever."_

_He saw the elder leave without another word and he knew he couldn't anything about it. He slowly walked over to his nephew Neji and took his daughter from him without a word._

"_I'm sorry uncle . . . I couldn't do anything to prevent it but I managed to close a few tenketsu points on her forehead a few moments before they took her away. I personally know that it didn't help much but it lessened the pain of the sealing a little. I'm sorry that I . . . "_

"_Neji" Hiashi interrupted him softly "Thank you. Please don't feel bad about it because it has been completely my fault. I only hope that Hinata's spirit is strong enough to overcome whatever she will face in the near future."_

_During their talk Hanabi quietly approached them and hugged her father with a few tears in her eyes. While the elders placed the seal on her sister she was forbidden to leave her room and was force to listen to the screams of her sister the whole time._

"_Father . . . Neji . . . whatever happens in the next few years . . . I swear on my blood . . . the Hyuuga name and most of all . . . my sisters screams . . . I'm going to become the next clan leader and on my first day as leader I going to banish that damn seal from our clan and personally remove it from Hinata and you Neji. This I swear . . . let the world and everyone on it be my witness!"_

_Hiashi, meanwhile on his knees, did something he hadn't done in many years. He began to cry with his eldest daughter in his arms and his youngest daughter and his nephew hugging him for support._

**Flashback end**

"She's improving slowly but steady Kurenai. I'm not sure however if she will ever be the same girl you and I once knew. The only thing I believe will bring her back to us again is for Naruto to return but only Kami knows how he will respond to her."

Truth to be told Hiashi would pray to almost anyone or anything if it would help his daughter breaking out of her depression because her condition had actually worsened after the sealing. Sure she had stopped hiding in her room anymore but that was the only thing that had changed. Hinata had stopped training almost completely and she also rarely ate anymore or spoke to anyone.

Hiashi knew out of experience that the human body could recover from almost any wound inflicted but a broken heart wasn't among those things. Only a few were ever able to recover from something like that and for his daughter to be able to Hiashi knew that it would take something or rather someone with blond hair to do it.

"We will discuss that when the time comes but for now I think he have a bigger problem on our hands." Sarutobi said while he stood up from his chair and walked towards the window behind his desk.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Iruka questioned.

"During the past few weeks a few council members demanded that I should punish Naruto because of his departure during the meetings. Danzou even demanded that as soon as Naruto failed his exam he should be the one who gains possession of Naruto's new weapon. I tried everything and even went so far to make a bet that Naruto would be able to beat his opponent whoever it may be. Danzou took my bet and said that if that was true than he would find a 'proper' opponent for him and because of my big mouth I wasn't able to prevent him from doing so. The only thing I could do was stating that Naruto wasn't even a genin and shouldn't fight against someone higher ranking than that. However considering that Danzou has his private security force under his command I'm afraid that many among them are practically chunin level or higher but because they never entered the academy or are under my command, none of them are even ranked as shinobi. Which means that Naruto's opponent during his test could be someone with the status of a civilian but under other circumstances, be a high chunin or low jonin level shinobi."

After a few minutes of silence Sarutobi dismissed his three visitors and again cursed his late successor and personal friend for his death.

"Minato why did you force me to retake my position again and cursed your own son like that?"

"Because he thought that after so many years of being Hokage you would be able to change the village for the better and protect him as if he were your own flesh and blood you old fart" a voice suddenly stated behind him from the shadows.

The third spun around and nearly had a heart attack from who he saw while his only thought was that after tomorrow, the Leaf village would either be destroyed or at least completely turned upside down.

"Is everything ready Mizuki?"

"Yes Lord Danzou. It took me awhile but I finally found a way to make sure that the demon-brat won't be able to pass his exam tomorrow no matter what and even if he somehow by any miracle managed to pass his test, he won't be alive to brag about it."

"Excellent. If everything works according to my plan I'm going to be Hokage in less than two day's." Danzou smirked happily.

**The next day**

Two people were walking side by side through the streets of Konoha towards the ninja academy. The bigger one of the two wore a light gray robe with a katana strapped horizontal above the hip while the smaller one wore a tight black sleeveless trench coat with a broadsword vertically tied on the back. Also in addition both were wearing hoods to hide their faces and gave them a somewhat mysterious, if not dangerous appearance.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind you know." The tall one started.

"I am sure and there is nothing you could say that would change a thing. I have had enough and it is the only way for me to gain at least some kind of freedom."

The taller one slightly nodded at that.

"Be that as it may . . . but you know that price you are going to pay and in the long run it might hurt you even more."

"I have made up my mind almost two weeks ago and I don't care about the future of this hellhole anymore. They wanted to destroy me slowly and painfully without me being able to do anything about it and I won't forgive or forget that."

After a few more minutes of silent walking the taller one spoke again.

"I hope you have some kind of 'Plan B' because if your current one doesn't work you might have to fight the whole village in a few hours."

"And kill them all in the process." The smaller one stated without a hint of emotion in his voice. "You talked to him yesterday, haven't you?"

"Yes and he wishes that if there is only a slight chance to stop you from obliterating the village, that you would take it. Even if they didn't deserve any form of mercy after what you have been through."

"We shall see about that when the time comes. But I can guaranty that after today the Leaf village will either make history . . . or become history."

Their little conversation ended with that sentence and their arrival at the academy gates. While the smaller one entered the building slowly, the other one quickly dashed away with impressive speed towards the Hokage tower.

Hinata was sitting inside the classroom in her usual seat. Today was her first day in her final year at the academy and under normal circumstances she would feel exited about the fact that in less than a year she would finally achieve one of her dreams and become a full fledge kunoichi of Konoha. This of course would lead to accomplish jet another one of her dreams, which was to finally gain a few true friends within her future team mates. It wasn't like she didn't had any friends at but her only female friends, Sakura and Ino, never stopped in talking about 'their' precious Sasuke and all of her 'former' male friends never stopped flirting with her. At first she had been flattered because of their attention towards her and it made her feel somehow wanted or even desired but as soon as she found out that all of them only tried to get on her good side and maybe in a few years in her bed and finally inside her clan just made her sick.

Then there was Naruto. Just by thinking about him Hinata's hand automatically reached her forehead and the bandages covering the seal underneath it and winced a bit because the contact gave a little pain.

'_It still hurts a bit_' she thought to herself but didn't really cared about it. She never wanted to become branded with the seal after the day she saw her uncle was punished with it but after that incident two month's ago she thought it was a suitable punishment for her.

'_If I had been stronger I wouldn't have broke his heart, he would never left the village because of it and he and I . . ._' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted because she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning Hinata . . . can I talk to you for a moment?" Kiba greeted her with a guilty expression on his face.

Hinata watched him for a moment and than let out a small sigh. She knew that she had to talk with him in some point in time but she had hopped that it would be rather later than sooner but after she saw that look he gave her and found no ill will in it, Hinata decided that now would be as good as time as ever.

"Yes . . . what do you want . . . Kiba?" she said surprisingly without a single stutter and Kiba felt a little hurt that she addressed him without her usual –kun suffix but it somehow, in a weird way it felt right to him that way. He steeled himself and calmly began to talk.

"I . . . wanted to apologise for what I did to you . . . and Naruto. I had no idea that you two were an item and because of my actions I not only broke a major law of my clan but I also destroyed your newly formed relationship with him." He took a deep breath because he figured what would happen after his next few words. "I did it on purpose. I knew that you never liked me the way I liked you because you had your eyes on him the whole time. I . . . I knew that he was near by while I did 'that' to you because I thought that if he saw us and heard me saying what I said that he would give up any and all hopes of ever getting together with you. I'm really sorry for what I did but I assure you that as soon as I get the chance I'm going to talk to him and explain everything. I wish for you two to become happy and I hope that I didn't destroy that because of my . . . "

"Kiba" she interjected him with slightly wet eyes "I forgive you. It was partly my fault as well because I wasn't strong enough to stop you and . . . thank you for being honest with me. It's true that I will probably never like you that way, especially after what you did to me. If you like we can still be friends but let me warn you . . . if you ever do something like that again I'm going to hurt you more than you could ever imagine."

"I would like that . . . the friend part I mean" he quickly corrected himself which made Hinata smile a little bit and Kiba took that opportunity and introduced her to his new canine partner Akamaru who had been hiding behind him the whole time.

Kiba again had been surprised at Hinata's reaction. The first surprise had been her forgiving him without slapping, punching, kicking or even yelling at him and now, as soon as she saw his new puppy, Hinata went instantly into 'girly mode' and couldn't stop petting the little dog. Although Kiba had been surprised by this he saw something that made him angry with himself. As she sat there in front of him and gently rubbed Akamaru's head he saw that Hinata's forehead was rapped with some bandages which indicated that her clan had placed that damn seal on her and she had been stripped from the main household but what really made him angry was her whole body language. He had known Hinata since even before their first day at the academy and he always knew that despite her gently and shy nature Hinata always had a smile on her face even if she was faking it but now she somehow wasn't able to hide her true feelings as well as she could before. Sure she did have a smile on her face and to anybody who didn't know her that well it might have worked but Kiba could see that despite her smile Hinata's heart and very soul had been deeply hurt.

'_Kami I beg you . . . give Hinata her soul back . . . heal her heart . . . give her Naruto back so she can be happy with him_.'

Kiba would have prayed even more but he was interrupted by Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei entering the classroom and decided that he could pray for Hinata's sake later.

He had his eyes on her ever since that day he saw her after a sparring session a year ago at the academy. At first he only liked her because of her cute eyes but he never saw her as a future girlfriend or even a wife because for his tasted, Hinata was a little too soft and gentle and he was searching for a girl who was a little 'wilder' just like he was. However since that day he saw her without her jacked, Kiba desperately wanted to see her 'other pair' of eyes. Now however, after his 'intensive' talk with his mother and sister, Kiba knew that he had a new mission. One that could be even more difficult than his previous one had been.

'_I'm going to bring Naruto and Hinata together no matter what!_'

"Good morning class and welcome to your final year here at the academy" Iruka began his speech after he made sure that everyone was present (except for Naruto) "As you all may know this year we will finally begin with Nin- and Genjutsu training exercises and also we are going to . . . "

"What are you doing here? Leave before I'm going to . . . " a voice announced rather loud from outside the classroom disturbing Iruka's little speech. Suddenly there was a painful scream followed by what felt like a small earthquake for the students but Iruka recognised it instantly. It was a massive amount of 'power output'.

Before he could even wonder what was going on the door of the classroom removed itself from its natural location, flying directly towards Iruka's head with a person lying flat on it. Iruka quickly and acrobatically moved himself out of the doors trajectory landing on the ground flat on his back while Mizuki, because of the shock, inelegant joined him on the floor with a chair between his legs and himself halfway on it.

The attack of the flying door ended a few seconds later as it crash-landed on the opposite side of the room bursting into many tiny pieces because of the crash and the 'pilot' ended up leaning against the wall knocked out cold and heavily injured.

The whole thing only took a few seconds but it had been enough time for the entire class jumping up from their chairs while staring at the now new door-less entrance in awe.

A few moments later the dust had cleared itself enough for the person inside to become visible for everyone inside the classroom. Iruka had finally managed to get back on his feet and couldn't help but to stare at the person in front of him. Those shining ocean blue eyes and that blond hair. If Iruka didn't know any better he would have thought that the Yondaime Hokage himself had come back to life . . . reincarnated as Uzumaki Naruto.

Before Naruto had left he had been the smallest in his class but now only his teachers could beat him in height. He also ditched his blue ninja sandals with a pair of black combat boots, his orange jumpsuit had been replaced with pair of dark ANBU pants and a black muscle shirt hiding under a long black sleeveless trench coat while a long black bandana prevented his slightly longer blond hair from falling in his now whisker-mark-free face. Lastly a long sheeted broadsword attached on his back finished his entirely new look.

While a few of the girls starred at him like a bitch in heat, Hinata did it also but for a different reason . . . mostly.

'_He is finally back! Now I can . . ._' her thoughts were instantly interrupted as soon as she saw the look in his eyes. They had still the same gently blue colour she always wanted looking at her but as she looked closer she saw something she never thought possible. His once gently gaze had changed completely into something . . . cold. She could only think of one word to describe his eyes . . . father.

'_Naruto's eyes are exactly like fathers after mom had died give birth to Hanabi. They are completely drained of all emotions as well as cold as ice_.'

Hinata wasn't the only one who witnessed this. On the other side of the room, Sasuke also knew those eyes as memories of his brother flashed through his mind after he had killed his entire clan.

They weren't the only ones though. Shino, Shikamaru, Chochi and of course Iruka also saw it. Mizuki on the other hand didn't but only because he was occupied with a first aid jutsu he use on the chunin guard who 'entered' a few moments ago with the door.

After Naruto had finished looking around he reached inside his pant pocked, grabbed the scroll inside and lazily tossed it at Iruka who caught it dumbly because he hadn't recovered from his shock yet. Without saying a word he turned around and towards the door/hole in the wall but stopped after he heard Mizuki yelling at him after he had finally finished aiding his fellow chunin.

"What have you done to him asshole? He is almost dead?"

Naruto only stopped for moment, slowly turned his head slightly towards his teacher and stated with a voice that held no emotion in it.

"Ask the Hyuuga bitch up there if you want to know." With that said Naruto left the room as if you just delivered a letter or something.

'_Wait . . . a letter_?' Iruka thought and look at his hands and saw the scroll in it. After a small inspection he saw the Hokage seal on it and quickly opened it.

"Alright class, it seams that Naruto is going to retake his exam inside the chunin stadium and the Hokage is inviting us to come and watch. Everyone who doesn't wish to witness his exam '_I doubt there will be no one after that incident_' is free for today and as for the rest please come to the stadium in one hour."

Iruka watched as his students quickly left the classroom after he finished his announcement and it almost made him chuckle because they left so fast after he had finished speaking as if it where their last day at the academy and they couldn't wait to get out. However as soon as he spotted a certain lavender eyed girl in the last row and saw her expression, his smile quickly decayed because he suddenly remembered Naruto's last words before he left the room. He slowly approached the sad little girl and put his hand on her shoulder which made wince a little.

Hinata as soon as she heard Naruto's words couldn't decide on how to react. At first she wanted to yell at him, explaining what had happened a few weeks ago. Then she quickly became angry because his words seemed so unfair in her opinion and lastly she felt a quick and strong sting in her chest right where her heart should be. In an instant she bowed her head because she knew what would happen in a few moments and she didn't want anyone see her like that.

'_So he really hates me after all. Why did I held my hopes up . . . I already knew that this was going to happen._' Hinata thought to herself while she felt warm tears running down her cheeks while her whole body began to shake uncontrollable.

'_Well at least now . . . I know for sure how he feels about me. There is nothing left now_.' Hinata sadly finished her thought and slowly reached for her hidden kunai knife. Ever since the cloud-nin tried to kidnap her she always carried one wherever she goes and right now she felt strangely happy about that fact because she could do what she had planned right here and now and nobody would be able to stop her. However before she could reach for her weapon, Hinata felt a strong and jet gentle hand on her shoulder and even though she couldn't see who it was, she knew who had stopped her.

"Hey . . . listen to me Hinata. I know that it looks hopeless but give him time and at least try to talk to him. Try seeing it from his point of view. After what had happened between the two of you he had left without getting to know the whole story and now he returns and the first thing he sees is you sitting next to Kiba without any resistance or ill will. He has no idea what has happened ever since he had left."

Hinata, during Iruka's little pep talk, still hadn't raised her head but slightly nodded. Seeing her reaction Iruka smiled a little because he knew that somehow got through to her and continued.

"Now dry those tears and show him how much you care for him. Don't let his words from earlier get to you . . . stand up strait, face him as soon as he finished his exam and find the happiness you and he deserves alright."

A few minutes later Iruka decided that he could leave the girl alone without the risk that she would hurt herself. However as he reached the door/hole in the wall he turned around on last time to face her.

"And don't think that I didn't noticed the kunai that you where hiding underneath your clothes. I know that you where hiding it since the first day you entered my class and let me tell you . . . if by any chance you are going to kill yourself . . . I will do the same so we are going to meet again in the afterlife and I can drag you back here. You will not leave this world without telling Naruto everything and that is a promise . . . and just like Naruto I'm never going back on my word, got it?"

Hearing those words from her teacher somehow had awoken Hinata's spirit once again. '_It's true, Naruto would never break his promise and neither will I. I'm going to talk with him I promise Iruka-sensei and_ . . . "Thank you"' Hinata finished out loud before she got up from her seat, dried her tears and also left the classroom with only one destination in mind.

Naruto.

Before she exited the room however she took one last glance over to Mizuki-sensei and the injured chunin and activated her Byakugan because she suddenly remembered Naruto's words from just a few minutes ago and wondered why he said had he said.

With a shocked expression she quickly turned way and ran outside the building.

'_How? It cant be. Naruto . . . he . . . destroyed the chunin's entire chakra-system without any damage to his internal organs_.'

**An hour later: At the chunin exam stadium**

Sitting a few rows above the entire council members, the Sandaime watched in awe as the entire stadium was filled with not only every jonin who's off duty at the moment, but also the entire academy, students and teachers alike and also a few chunin's and genin teams. But what really shocked him was that fact that the entire stadium had been completely filled out today with the civilian population.

'Somehow it seems that somebody told them about what will happen here today and I'm pretty sure who that was and why he did it' the old man thought to himself while he through an angry gaze at Danzou, who was sitting a few rows beneath him with Homaru and Koharu right next to him.

"Are you sure your plan will work Danzou? Because if that brat is somehow able to pass his exam . . . "

"Don't worry about that because even if he does he is still going to lose. Trust me on this Homaru."

"Just out of curiosity . . . who will be his opponent in the exam?"

"Don't worry about that either Koharu my dear. I picked the perfect candidate for us to make sure that the demon will not only fail his exam but he will not survive this day." Danzou finished with a little smirk.

Meanwhile a very disturbed Hiashi Hyuuga deactivated his Byakugan after he had followed the entire conversation between the old warhawk and the advisors of the Hokage.

'_What is it you are planning Danzou. If Naruto get's killed during this exam you wont be able to leave the stadium alive because the Sandaime would kill you before you even get out of your seat_.'

Still deep in thought Hiashi saw some movement on the other side of the stadium rostrum and saw his daughter Hinata arriving and sitting down next to her female friends with a resolved expression on her face. Her whole body language simply said "I'm on a mission and there is no turning back until I finished it". That surprised Hiashi greatly because he saw her this morning when she left the compound and she still hadn't found her resolve at that time but what really shocked him was that Hinata didn't wear her Hyuuga headband which she received after the sealing ceremony so she could hide her 'shame' until she would get her Konoha ninja headband.

Even if he couldn't show it, especially around so many people because of his position as Hyuuga clan head, but Hiashi couldn't be more proud of his daughter right now.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts because he just remembered the conversation he had witnessed a few moments ago but the proctor who had just arrived in the arena beat him to it. He glanced around and also saw Naruto entering the battleground while his supposed opponent doing the same from the other side of the arena.

It has been the first time since he saw Naruto after he had left and he had to saw that the boy looked really impressive. Although his head was covered with a hood and his outfit had changed dramatically, Hiashi instantly knew it was him because in his opinion only one other shinobi could make an impressive entrance without doing so much as just slowly walking onto a battlefield with a massive sword on his back which almost touched the ground while he was walking. That man was none other than the boy's father, Minato Namikaze himself.

'_There is no doubt about it . . . you are your fathers son kid_.' Thinking to himself Hiashi turned his eyes towards Naruto's opponent other than he was a little taller than Naruto, Hiashi couldn't tell much about him.

'_Let's see here . . . standard shinobi wardrobe, no visible weapons other than standard ninja gear, well trained bodystructur . . . possibly a close range fighter with a few mid range jutsu's . . . strange tattoos on both forearms . . . . It looks like Danzou would give Naruto a fair chance after all_.'

"Welcome ladies and gentleman . . . as you all know by now, today we're going to see Naruto Uzumaki retaking his third years final exam. Because of some special circumstances however the Konoha high council, after consulting the third Hokage, has decided that Naruto Uzumaki will be facing an opponent who was personally trained by one of our own council members. Furthermore this battle will have a few additions because of said special circumstances. First: Every fighting style, including Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are allowed. Secondly: If Naruto Uzumaki will lose he has to hand over everything the council orders him and Third: You can win by knockout, forfeit or killing your opponent."

After that last statement you could practically feel the tension build-up in the air because it was unheard-of that an academy student would face an opponent during an exam and got the permission to kill.

"Now without further delay I present you to my right . . . Naruto Uzumaki Konoha, age 13, academy student in his third year . . . and to my left . . . Sado Wutan, age 15 and one of Danzou-sama's personal bodyguards."

Hiashi, as soon as he heard that name suddenly had a bad feeling about Naruto's opponent and while he quickly looked around he saw that the other clan leaders someway shared his thoughts.

'_Wutan . . . Wu-tan . . . damn it where have I heard that name before_.'

A quick glance at the Hokage told him that whoever that Sado guy was . . . he was bad news.

"Fighters ready? . . . Begin!"

next time: a shocking discovery


End file.
